Vanishing Spell
The Vanishing Spell (Chapter Fifteen - The Hogwarts High Inquisitor) (Evanesco (Chapter Five - The Order of the Phoenix)) is a transfiguration spell used to vanish both animate and inanimate objects. Nature The Vanishing Spell is one of the most complicated spells taught at Ordinary Wizarding Level. It becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal to be vanished; for instance, a snail, as an invertebrate, is rather simple, whereas the mouse, as a mammal, presents a great challenge. The greatest challenge, however, is the vanishment of a kitten, which Hermione Granger managed to do by mid-year (Chapter Sixteen - In the Hog's Head). Minerva McGonagall stated in May of 1998 that Vanished objects go "into non-being, which is to say, everything". Practitioners *Various fifth year students *BabbittyThe Tales of Beedle the Bard (real) *Hermione Granger (Chapter Thirteen - Detention with Dolores) *Lee Jordan *Severus Snape (Chapter Seventeen - Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four) *Bill Weasley *Harry Potter (Chapter twenty-nine - O.W.L.S) Teaching Professor Minerva McGonagall introduced this spell in her very first transfiguration class with the fifth year students, giving them a lecture and then setting them on vanishing snails. When none of the students except Hermione Granger could perform the spell properly, Professor McGonagall told the students to practise the spell overnight, for a fresh start the next day. In their second lesson, the students were given questions on the Vanishing Spell for homework. On the 6th, however, the students were given a break from this spell and instead were given a long and difficult essay on the Inanimatus Conjurus Spell (Chapter Fourteen - Percy and Padfoot). Later on in the year, Professor McGonagall returned the class to Vanishing Spells, this time working to make mice disappear. However, in the week leading up to the Gryffindor-Slytherin match, she abstained from giving them homework so that the Gryffindor Quidditch team could practise (Chapter Nineteen - The Lion and the Serpent). Etymology The incantation "Evanesco" is a Latin word meaning "vanish" or "disappear"Evanesco on Google Translate. Behind the scenes *This spell is referred to by Professor McGonagall in its plural form when she introduces it, along with Conjuring Spells, in 1995. *Harry Potter may have used this spell unintentionally to make the glass at the Zoo disappear. This, however, is unconfirmed. *After being forced to take a photo with Gilderoy Lockhart for Colin Creevey, Harry Potter wished that he knew a good Vanishing Spell.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 6 - (Gilderoy Lockhart) *Neville Longbottom may have also used this spell unintentionally in May 1993 during a Transfiguration lesson with Professor McGonagall. Following her announcement that he and the other students would be having exams in one week, his wand slipped and one of the legs on his desk vanished.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 16 - (The Chamber of Secrets) *In "The Wizard and the Hopping Pot" from The Tales of Beedle the Bard, the son of the original owner of the pot tries to Vanish the pot, but the spell has no effect.The Tales of Beedle the Bard - "The Wizard and the Hopping Pot" Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' Notes and references es:Encantamiento desvanecedor fr:Sortilège de Disparition Category:Spells with Incantations of Latin Origin Category:Vanishments